


Say My Name

by InkJackets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Softness, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJackets/pseuds/InkJackets
Summary: When Chat Noir lets slip his identity, Ladybug lets him guess hers. But Chat suddenly realises he won't love whoever is under that mask - not unless it's a certain girl from class.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 340





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in response to the request: “You have no idea who I am, do you?” with ladynoir, from @wysteriatheshipper on tumblr! read the original [here](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com/post/641063493751160832/hi-im-a-big-fan-of-your-works-i-love-your)

Chat Noir hadn’t meant to reveal his identity.

It had been an accident. A slip up. A mistake he’d done his best to rectify but it was too late.

Ladybug knew who he was.

With her wide blue eyes and mouth slightly parted, Chat Noir immediately assumed her shock was due to having seen him on the billboards scattered throughout the city.

But a few days later up on the Eiffel Tower, once she’d had time for the knowledge to sink in, she looked at him with her piercing blue eyes and revealed her surprise was due to something quite different. 

‘We know each other,’ she said. ‘Quite well actually.’

Chat froze, legs mid-swing. ‘We do?’ he asked, rifling through the faces of everyone he’d ever come across.

She nodded. Then she tilted her head towards him.

‘You can guess, if you’d like.’

Chat sucked in his breath and gazed at her eyes shining bright in the night.

‘Really?’

She nodded slowly at first, then more confidently. ‘I’m ready.’

Chat grinned, and she gave him a smile so soft it made his heart melt.

‘Okay, okay,’ he tapped his chin. ‘Well, I know you’re definitely not Chloé.’

Ladybug snorted. ‘Definitely not.’

‘Or Lila.’

Ladybug pulled a disgusted expression which made Chat chuckle.

‘But maybe…’ He rattled off a few names, some from school and some from those he knew through modelling, glancing at Ladybug with each one. Her smug smirk gave nothing away but still, none of them felt right.

Until one.

A face appeared in his mind and her name rose to the tip of his tongue, but panic flashed through him. He slammed his jaw closed. 

Because no, she couldn’t be his lady.

Chat whipped his head to Ladybug and stared at her, wide-eyed, tracing the outline of her nose and eyeing the freckles on her cheeks, and when she cocked her head to the side and gave him a soft smile, a pang shot through his heart. He scrambled to his feet.

‘Chat?’ Ladybug asked, surprised. 

Chat simply stared.

Despondency crept into Ladybug’s posture and expression.

‘You don’t know who I am, do you?’ she said.

Chat didn’t move. He slowly shook his head in disagreement of her question. Ladybug’s eyes lit up. Yet he didn’t reply to her straight away.

Ever since Chat had met Ladybug he’d said he’d love whoever was under that mask.

But that was a lie.

If the person under the mask wasn’t who he thought it was – if it wasn’t the girl who gave him sweet smiles, and brought him fresh croissants, and never failed to lift his spirits whenever he was down – he now knew he wouldn’t love her.

‘I think I do…’ Chat began. He wet his dry mouth. ‘But I’m terrified I’m wrong.’

Ladybug blinked. A smile blossomed on her face, she turned her face to hide it, but Chat could see the pink dusting on her cheeks.

She nimbly stood up and stepped towards Chat, standing so close he could count her every eyelash.

‘Who do you think I am?’ she asked with her soft warm smile and eyes shining with city lights.

‘But what if you’re not her?’ His voice was quiet and hoarse.

She wrapped her hands around his face. ‘But what if I am?’ She pulled him in and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and breathed in her closeness, smelling of fresh air on a summer’s day.

‘Say my name,’ she murmured.

Chat bit his lip. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

‘Marinette,’ he whispered. He felt her smile against him. ‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’

Ladybug giggled. Chat’s heart flushed with warmth. And then she was kissing him full on the mouth, and he melted at her touch, holding her face and kissing her back with all the love he could give.

Because she was his best friend. The one he loved. The girl he’d literally taken bullets for and would do again. 

And he tried to hold them back but the silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder.

Because she loved him too.

And together with her, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it ^^
> 
> find me on tumblr at [inkjackets](https://inkjackets.tumblr.com)


End file.
